When You Tell Yourself To Stop Being So Dense
by brooklynvtc
Summary: This is an AU that has loose ties to my other story, "Rejection: A Double-Edged Sword". In his sixth year, Harry found a way to send his spirit back in time two years in the past for only four hours. He decides to tell his fourteen year old self all about the war, Voldemort, the horcruxes… Oh! And how his younger self should stop being so dense and should love a certain redhead.


Summary: This is an AU that has loose ties to my other story, "Rejection: A Double-Edged Sword". In his sixth year, Harry found a way to send his spirit back in time two years in the past for only four hours. He decides to tell his fourteen year old self all about the war, Voldemort, the horcruxes… Oh! And how his younger self should stop being so dense and should love a certain redhead.

.

.

.

A/N: This is going to be a short story. I might make this two or three shots. And I know there are some of you out there that are screaming at me through your screens, because you want me to update on 'Rejection', but I'm kind of having writer's block on the next chapter… I am saddened to admit that I have temporarily lost my wit and flow. So, I decided to start on a fresh story to see if I can find my mojo again! Hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

Chapter One

.

.

.

Harry Potter sat in the bathtub of the prefect's bathroom, though it was more like a large swimming pool than a bath. He had just set aside the egg onto the ledge. He just found out the clue for the second task!

Mermaids. He had to get something back that had been taken from him from mermaids… He also had to find a way to breathe underwater for an entire hour.

He'd have to be sure to talk to Ron and Hermione about that one… He needed to brainstorm some ideas with them for how to achieve that.

But until then, he might as well relax and enjoy the warm, soothing water while he had a chance. He never had any time to really relax, and he wanted to take on the opportunity when it presented itself to him.

So, Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting out a satisfied sigh as the warm water and steam worked at his tense muscles. And he found his mind drifting off to other things…

Cho had really looked pretty at the Yule ball… even though she had gone with Cedric.

Harry grated his teeth at the thought of the older, handsome hufflepuff. He really wanted so badly to hate him… but he just couldn't. Cedric was actually an alright bloke. And he had told Harry about how to put the egg in water…

But still, just the thought of him dating Cho, caused Harry's jealousy to spike to an all-time high.

Suddenly, the lights started to flicker all around him. Harry's eyes flew open, just in time to see the room shake with what felt like pure, magical energy…

Harry felt himself half-standing, about to turn towards his clothes where he left his wand… when the shaking stopped.

Harry stood, frozen in a half-standing, half-squating position, when the lights stopped flickering as well.

Confused, but thinking that it was just a random, magical fluke, Harry lowered himself back into a sitting position, and closed his eyes once again...

" _Merlin!_ That was some rush!" A voice suddenly exclaimed from his side.

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he let out a yelp as he turned on the spot to face the intruder…

...and what he saw was…

"...Dad?"

The man that sat on the edge of the tub, rubbing his head, looked awfully like what Harry saw of his father in the pictures that Hagrid had given him.

The man stopped rubbing his head and turned towards Harry… exposing his face to reveal green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Those exact green eyes looked at Harry with apology and sympathy. "Er… No, Harry… I'm-I'm not dad…"

There was a deep lurch in the pit of his stomach as he processed his disappointment. "Then who are you?" He demanded of the man, not at all liking to be deceived, even if just for a moment.

The man looked evenly at him, and Harry's eyes flickered up to the scar once again, and all at once he knew the answer to his own question.

"I'm you, Harry. From the future."

Though he had figured it out on his own, he still felt deeply shocked from this revelation. "Y-You're _me_?!"

The older Harry nodded, completely serious. "Yes. I'm your sixteen year old self. And I've come back to tell you some important things that you need to hear. Some things that will save some people's lives… I know that you've noticed by now that Dumbledore and all the other adults don't tell you anything that you need to know."

Harry nodded, even though it wasn't phrased as a question. The older Harry knew exactly what he felt and noticed at this time of his life. There was no need for the older Harry to ask Harry any questions… because he already knew the answers.

The older Harry nodded once, in affirmation. "Right. Well, I'm here to tell you everything that you need to know. But, I only have four hours before I am sucked back into my time…"

Harry sucked in his breath at this… At last, finally, he was going to get all of the answers to his burning questions! He wasn't going to be pushed aside and told that he was too young. Because honestly, who better a person than himself to determine if he was ready and able to handle dangerous information.

"Tell me everything!" Harry demanded, his eyes imploring with the thirst of knowledge, hoping that whatever was told to him would help him and his friends when they risked their lives as they always did, every year.

The older Harry smiled at the enthusiasm, most likely understanding completely why Harry was so eager to learn as much as he could.

"First, a brief history lesson on Voldemort's life…"

.

.

.

A/N: Let me know if you want me to continue with this! And leave me a review, please!


End file.
